Prussia Gets in Trouble
by screammealullaby
Summary: Prussia gets drunk and makes a mess out of Germany's kitchen but no worries, he will be punished. Warnings inside, Germancest


**Warnings; Germancest, Yaoi, boyxboy smut! Human names used, a touch of alcohol ^^ Enjoy! PrussiaxGermany~!**

" Gilbert Beilschmidt!"A distinctly German, and very angry, voice yelled across the house. "East! Get in here now!" A certain German albino knew he was about to be scolded by his little brother, Ludwig, about _something _and from the sound of it, he was yelling from the kitchen. So he forgot to clean _everything _after a drunken attempt to cook, no big right? "_Gilbert! _Front and center!" Wrong. The blonde was a bit particular about keeping things clean and seemed to overreact, in Gilbert's opinion, when things weren't as they should be.

Slowly, Gilbert made his way to the kitchen. "Hey West!" He laughed, hoping to break the instant tension. He looked at his little brother in shock who was still dressed in his military uniform from the days earlier training; he held in one hand a pair of disposable rubber gloves, a sponge and a bucket of soapy water and in the other he held a riding crop, the leather strap around his wrist and his gun aimed directly at Gilbert.

"Surprise, East, you've got a job to do today." The other gulped at the sudden threat.

"N-now West! You've lost it! Threatening the awesome me to clean a kitchen? You can't be serious!" '**click' **Ludwig cocked his gun. "Okay, okay no need to get impatient!" He grumbled something else under his breath, taking the cleaning supplies from the younger. "This is no way to treat someone as awesome as me you know." He pulled on one of the gloves with a sly smirk, releasing the rubber with a loud 'snap' against his skin. The blonde glared and raised an eyebrow, obviously not in the mood for his brother's games. Not discouraged, Gil pulled on the other glove, using his teeth to pull it on all the way before allowing it too to hit his skin with a loud noise. He pouted, seeing no effect with this either and decided he'd better get going before his little brother actually killed him.

After a while of incessant cleaning and several rather loud threats from the riding crop the German still wielded, Gilbert finally took a break, pulling off his shirt to reveal his toned and sweat covered body. "Who the hell would want to clean all the time? This is too much work!" He growled, dropping his sponge to the floor with a 'splat'. Ludwig suddenly felt uncomfortable. He knew what happened when he saw his brother in such a way and now was not the time for that. Then again, there was the raw sexual tension filling the room, all because of Gilbert's shirtless, sweaty body. "West! Are you even listening to me?" He glared at the nearby blonde who had been sitting, watching him work. His glare disappeared when he notice the distraction. Subtly, he put his hands on his hips and flexed slightly. "West, it's too hot in here to clean, wouldn't you say?"

"No." Was the blunt reply. Rejection. Gilbert sighed, crossing his arms.

"Come on, just a _little _break won't hurt, will it?." He walked over to the other with a sly simper.

"You've got work to do." He looked up with a raised eyebrow and had a nervousness about him.

"Look at all I've got done! I believe I've earned it! Besides, doesn't one work harder if they've got a reason? Reward me now~" He slid his arms over the blonde's shoulders, keeping their faces close."Well, not quite as hard as I'll work you." He whispered, grinning madly.

Ludwig blinked at the bluntness of the other German. "I believe reward comes after work. And I never said you'd be rewarded! This was your fault in the first place." He kept his straight and stern attitude.

"Bravo, West." He leaned over the blonde so he could whisper in his ear. "Quite a tough show, but this isn't war, it's just the kitchen. The awesome me will get it done..." He licked the outside of his ear, causing him to shiver.

Silently the blonde contemplated the offer, the tightness of his pants weighing his decision heavily. He grumbled to himself, pushing the other away and holding the gun to his chest. He backed the elder into the wall and whipped his bare torso hard with the riding crop. The albino growled, looking down at the red mark on his chest. "I doubt you'll clean it well. We'll call this preemptive punishment for making me redo it." Ludwig's unappeased face said he was serious.

Gilbert wasn't about to argue and pulled the other into a fierce kiss, tongues immediately entering into battle for control. He turned them around so he was using his entire body to pin his little brother to the wall. Ludwig grunted, panting for air as the other pulled back. "Sorry Luddy, but I don't work that way. I'm too awesome to be anyone's bitch." He nipped at the blonde's lower lip, rolling his hips against the others.

Ludwig didn't argue this time, but he tightened his grip on the weapon."Well, German's were never know to back down so easily, were we?" He managed to hit the albino's back, rather hard at that. A small noise escaped his mouth and he fell into the blonde, only managing to hold himself up with the wall, hands on either side of the others head. "Wait a minute, you're loving this aren't you?"

Gilbert laughed. "You know me so well, bruder_."_ He emphasized the final word and Ludwig flushed. Still, nations or not, it was oddly awkward being in such a position with a man calling him bruder, of all things. The blonde felt a the others hands unbuttoning his uniform until only then did he realize he was still wearing the rubber gloves. They caused an almost painful friction against his now bare skin as they dragged along. The albino noticed this and smirked. "Relax. It's so not cool to weird out over a pair of gloves."

Ludwig managed to scoff at him, but said nothing as the other nuzzled his neck. He felt soft bites along his skin and dropped his head to the side, allowing more access. Gilbert laughed against his neck and licked up along his jaw line until he reached his lips again. He kissed him softer than before, pulling back but a moment later. The blonde was surprised by the softness, but only for a moment as impatient hands moved to his belt. He shrugged his shirt off along with his military jacket and allowed the other to slip his pants off of his hips. His own hands found their way to his brothers pants and pulled them off. "Come on." Gilbert dragged his brother along, both in their boxers, to the nearest bedroom which happened to be Ludwig's. When he gave the albino a confused look he clarified. "I figured I'd made enough of a mess in the kitchen." He laughed loudly and the other slapped him hard with his riding crop. "Do I have to take that away from you?"

Ludwig's grip tightened on the weapon again and he focused a glare on the other. Blue and crimson eyes locked, one set angry and the other amused. "You're cleaning in here then too."

"Why? It'll be mostly your mess." He implied with a knavish grin. Ludwig flushed once again at the bluntness. He regained composure and pushed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and holding up the riding crop.

"Are you sure about that, bruder?" Payback time. Gilbert laughed, pulling the instrument out of his brother's hand, though since the leather strap still encircled his wrist it pulled his arm along as well. He pinned his hand on the bed behind him so Ludwig was leaning into him whilst sitting on his lap and barely brushed their lips together. "Positive." His free hand slid into the blonde's boxers, playing along his length. When did he take off his gloves? A wicked smile graced his features as his brother gasped, attempting to kiss him but he pulled back so their lips were still barely touching. His hand gripped him tighter, beginning to move up and down. "You're so easy today West." He laughed, kissing his cheek just to annoy him.

"Shut up." He removed the others hand from his underwear and pushed the elder onto his back. He trailed kisses along his bare chest, stopping to suck and bite at his nipples. His tongue slipped in and out of his belly button and the albino felt excitement in his nether regions, wanting to stop playing and get on with it. He tugged at the blonde's boxers, throwing them to an unknown destination in the room leaving the other fully exposed at his disposal. He pulled him down onto himself, kissing him hard. His tongue explored his little brother's mouth enthusiastically who in turn moaned softly.

Eventually they broke apart and the albino pushed the blond back onto the bed. He kissed up his leg, biting occasionally with a wide smirk across his face. He kept his red eyes directed on the blue ones as he moved closer to his destination. Finally he reached his thigh, placing wet kisses and licks along it to the inside and the other German squirmed uncomfortably. Just before the mouth traveled where he wanted it most, Gilbert pulled away, jumping off the bed. "I'll be right back!" He laughed, tripping as he ran out of the room.

"E-East!" Ludwig yelled after his brother. He waited for a short eternity until finally the other returned, ice cold beers in hand and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Beer Luddy?" He laughed, throwing one of the bottles to his brother then, after opening his own, the bottle opener. Ludwig gave the other a quizzical look as he took a drink before taking one of his own. He almost choked on the beer as he felt a very cold sensation in his vital regions. He looked down to see his older brother trying not to laugh as his cold tongue teased his length. As soon as it was warm again the albino would take another drink, immediately taking the other into his mouth again and laughing lowly as the reaction was the same every time.

Ludwig was finally done with the teasing. He pulled the other up by his hair and kissed him. Hard. Gilbert growled, spilling some of his beer, or what was left of it, onto the younger. As hard as it was Ludwig ignored the alcohol on his bed and pushed the other onto his back. He sat over him and poured a trail of beer from Gilbert's collarbone to his belly button.

Red eyes were filled as amusement watching the blond's tongue lap it up, starting at the bottom of the trail and moving upwards. He stopped, though, just before he reached his collarbone where quite a bit of it had pooled. Instead of drinking it, he dipped his fingers into it and drew them teasingly along the elder's lips. "Planning on stretching yourself West? Cause if you're not I suggest you pull them back."

Ludwig hesitated for a moment, watching the other who obviously wasn't kidding before dropping them in defeat. Gilbert laughed, sitting up and the alcohol dripped down his body making him look even more appetizing. Once again, he kissed the younger, falling onto him so they were laying down, the albino on top. The alcohol between them was cold and slick as their bodies rubbed together, bringing soft noises from both of them. Gilbert's pale fingers found their way to his brother's mouth, who unwillingly sucked on them. The red eyes were full of an evil happiness and lust as he watched him and finally he pulled them out before he got off from just the look he was receiving.

Gilbert spread the others legs, never averting his eyes from his face as he pressed 2 fingers into his backside at once. "Entspannen mein bruder." He laughed, slowly moving them. He received a fierce glare from the Aryan. "Wessttt." He hissed, grinning broadly. A heavy sigh escaped the other and he relaxed as best he could, trying to ignore the albino. "Aww West, don't be that way." When Gilbert didn't receive an answer he used his free hand to palm the other, softly stroking his length. Ludwig still wouldn't meet his gaze.

The albino pouted, letting go of him to take another drink in which he finished his bottle. He added a third finger, moving them faster and for the second time that day went down on his brother. His mouth, more skilled than it should be for someone 'too awesome to be anyone's bitch', moved along, managing to avoid his gag reflex and take the other all the way in. Finally a reaction; a loud moan escaped the the blond. To follow was a sound of protest as Gil pulled his mouth off with a pop and pressed his fingers in with intent this time. Another moan droned out of him, signaling to Gilbert he'd found what he was looking for and pulled his fingers out, satisfied.

"Hurry up East, you still have a kitchen to clean." Ludwig growled and his brother rolled his eyes.

"Total mood killer. You, are no longer allowed to talk." He looked around, spotting a nearby sock on the floor, probably his own, and stuck it in the blond's mouth, pinning down his hands.

Muffled protests erupted from the other and he began to squirm, at one point their hips met and soft noises escaped them. "Alright fine, I don't have time for this."

"Holy bumsen Gilbert! That's disgusting!" The blond barked as soon as the sock was out of his mouth. Gilbert pretty much ignored him, shimmying out of his own boxers.

"Disgusting?" He laughed. "How is that disgusting? You do realize what we're doing right?" Then he took the beer from the other, staring at it quizzically. "I wonder..." He mumbled, a devious smirk covering his face. After taking a drink himself he poured some on his hand and slicked himself up with it. Ludwig stared at him with wide eyes. "Stare at me all you want," Gilbert began, lifting the blond's leg and pressing into him. "It looks like it works ja? And you don't have to put anything disgusting in your mouth." He laughed crudely, clearly mocking his younger brother.

Ludwig winced as he pressed further into him, hardly giving him time to adjust. The albino took another drink, starting to feel his head spin and laughed even harder as he pulled out. The younger closed his eyes, waiting for him to hit into him again but it didn't come. He looked at Gilbert, who was now finishing off the bottle. "Gilbert!" He barked, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulled him back in himself. The elder German choked a little, dropping the now empty bottle and fell over the other. He caught himself on the bed so he was now leaning over Ludwig, hands on either side of his head. "Impatient! Uncool!" The bottle was now shattered on the floor. "You're lucky that was empty, but you're cleaning that up!"

"Is that so?" the blond glared venomously but it instantly disappeared as the other began to move steadily.

"Yep." He snickered happily, moving faster before the other could protest anymore. Soon enough soft moans were escaping the blond and the other felt; he was, in fact, that good. He bent down, kissing the younger. They both tasted like beer, obviously and Gilbert couldn't get enough. His head was really whirling now as his tongue slid into the others mouth, tasting him even more. He hit him with purpose once more and Ludwig gripped the sheet with a loud moan into his mouth.

Gilbert kissed him harder, panting and continuing faster, if possible. Ludwig melted to every touch as the others hands began to wander over his body. One of them found it's way between his legs and he moaned even louder into his mouth. Finally Gilbert broke their kiss, both of them gasping for air, but kept moving, rather easily now. The whole room reeked of alcohol and sweat as both covered their bodies. Gil's hand moved along the blond's length, pushing him closer to the edge; both of them were getting close.

Gilbert was getting exhausted, so he moved his hand faster to match his hips speed trying to hurry the other along. "Gi-Gilbert!" Ludwig cried, gripping the sheets harder as he released over the others hand and his own abdomen. He tightened around the albino, causing him to follow suit with a slurred rendition of the blond's name as he released into the other.

"Alright East." Ludwig panted heavily. "Go finish cleaning."

The albino gave him and astonished look. "No, unawesome. I'm a little drunk, and a little tired. Do I have to work you until you fall asleep?"

"If you're not too drunk and tired for this, you're fine to clean. Gehen." He sat up, attempting to push the other away.

"I can clean up here a bit." He simpered, pushing him back down and licking his stomach clean. He tasted of beer and sex, for obvious reasons. Ludwig looked appalled as the other sat up once he was done, licking his lips. Before he could say anything at all in protest though, the other fell on him and began snoring.

He'd have to punish him later.

_**Read and review~! Some fun, random ideas in there ja? Mein gott, I don't know what I thought this... Again, Ashley will be back to writing soon, for now you get my stuff ^^ Oh and she told me to add on here for future reference, her stories will be signed 'A' and mine 'K' so we don't need to add a huge explanation =) A lot of these she gave me a beginning idea and said 'finish' and that's what I'm doing, don't be too harsh! I'm still kinda new to this ^^ Thanks!**_

_**-K**_


End file.
